Love Puzzle
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Kazemaru, Fuyuka, dan sebuah puzzle cinta yang kekurangan satu buah dari kepingannya. KazeFuyu


Summary: Kazemaru, Fuyuka, dan sebuah _puzzle_ cinta yang kekurangan satu buah dari kepingannya.

Kazemaru ternganga, menatap kepingan objek yang tersebar acak di bangku tempat Fuyuka duduk.

"Itu... _puzzle_ kan?"

**Love Puzzle**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

_Lioccott island_, tempat di mana FFI tengah berlangsung dengan meriahnya. Dengan lapangan-lapangan yang selalu dipenuhi oleh para pemuda penuh semangat. Dengan bola yang digiring di kaki. Derasnya peluh yang membanjiri, juga tawa yang terus terpatri. Terus berkutat dengan bola, seolah tiada hari esok lagi. Begitulah para pemain sepak bola di Inazuma Japan.

—Hingga malam tiba.

Mereka semua tahu, ketika matahari telah turun dari peraduannya. Bahwa waktu untuk pulang ke asrama telah tiba. Dan bola-bola itu diangkat, dirangkul erat di sebelah tangan. Kaki-kaki yang kelelahan itu berjalan pulang. Menunggu untuk disambut oleh tempat istirahat yang nyaman. Lambung-lambung mereka sudah meringkuk di dalam perut. Rindu akan makanan yang sebentar lagi akan mengisi perut mereka.

Kemudian kembali sepi.

Seluruh pemain mulai pergi dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mereka harus beristirahat, mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan _final_ besok. Pelatih juga pergi entah kemana, kemungkinan besar menyusun strategi permainan. Pastinya strategi kali ini akan jadi luar biasa. Dan para _manager_ baru saja kembali ke kamar mereka. Mereka banyak bekerja hari ini, dan belum merayakan kembalinya Natsumi ke _Inazuma Japan_.

Hingga ruang makan di asrama itu terasa sepi. Hanya ada kumpulan bangku, piring-piring yang sudah tercuci bersih, satu pak pensil warna, dan seorang gadis cantik berambut ungu, Fuyuka. Yang sedang mengamati beberapa objek yang berserakan di atas bangku.

Kazemaru, (tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya) tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus berusaha. Menutup matanya serapat mungkin, berguling-guling ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun nyatanya ia malah tambah sukar untuk tidur. Berbagai cara ia lakukan. Menghitung anak domba, membaca buku, menyanyikan senandung pengantar tidur, dan beberapa upacara sakral yang lain(yang kita tak perlu tahu seperti apakah itu). Namun nihil, Kazemaru tak kunjung merasakan kantuk.

Maka dengan membawa segala keinginannya untuk dapat tidur, Kazemaru bangkit dari ranjangnya, melapisi piyamanya dengan _jersey_ dan ia berdiri. Diputarnya knop pintu kamar dan kakinya melangkah menuju dunia luar—

—Dunia luar kamarnya, bila kalian menganggap deskripsi di atas berlebihan.

Maka dengan langkah ringan namun tetap terkesan hati-hati, Kazemaru melangkah menyusuri koridor asrama tim Inazuma Japan. Lorong ini terlihat gelap, namun aurnya sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Mata Kazemaru berputar menyapu segala hal yang melewati pandangan matanya. Merasa tak ada hal menarik yang patut diperhatikan, Kazemaru menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan. Disambut dengan suasana yang sama, gelap. Namun Kazemaru juga melihat satu perbedaan jelas di lantai dasar ini:

Seberkas cahaya. Asalnya dari ruang makan.

Kazemaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Setengah heran, setengah menaruh harap, dan setengah takut. Heran karena ternyata masih ada orang yang bangun pada jam segini, menaruh harap agar siapa pun orang yang terjaga itu akan cukup menyenangkan bila diajak bicara (dan ia berharap bahwa itu bukanlah Fudou). Dan... takut. Takut kalau-kalau yang ada di ruangan itu adalah pencuri atau penjahat atau malah bukan manusia.

Tapi Kazemaru juga tak ingin ambil pusing pada segala persepsinya. 'Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum melihatnya sendiri', itulah pedoman jiwa Kazemaru saat ini. Jadi untuk apa ia meragu lagi?

Maka Kazemaru kembali melangkahkan kakinya, menyongsong cahaya lampu yang menyala di ruang makan itu dan ia melihat...

Oh syukurlah, bukan penjahat. Bukan juga alien. Melainkan sosok manusia asli yag sangat ia kenal.

Mari kita ucapkan salam pada... err, Fuyuka?

Kazemaru terpaku. Entah karena tak bisa berkata-kata atau karena belum memikirkan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan. Sementara Fuyuka mendongakkan kepala, meletakkan pensil warna yang tadinya tersemat di jemarinya. Kontan Kazemaru melihat ke arah bangku tempat Fuyuka duduk.

Kazemaru ternganga, menatap kepingan objek yang tersebar acak di bangku tempat Fuyuka duduk.

"Itu... _puzzle_ kan?" tanya Kazemaru, berjalan mendekat untuk memastikan bahwa daya pengelihatannya tidak salah.

"Ya," jawab Fuyuka singkat.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" Kazemaru mendekat, mengambil salah satu kepingan puzzle tersebut dan melihat gambarnya. Ada gambar Endou dan Goenji versi _chibi_ di sana. Bergandengan tangan dengan senyuman lebar pada wajah Endou dan ekspresi datar (yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat natural) di wajah Goenji.

Lho? Kenapa gambar Endou dan Goenji?

Memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaannya, Kazemaru kembali menatap Fuyuka. Menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis berambut ungu.

"Iya, ini kepingan untuk menyusun _puzzle_ cinta," jawab Fuyuka. Kemudian Kazemaru tersenyum kaku.

_Puzzle_ cinta? Apakah itu artinya Fuyuka menganggap bahwa Endou dan Goenji adalah pasangan yang serasi? Kalau begitu, berarti Fuyuka...

Kemudian mata coklat madu Kazemaru menatap ke arah kepingan puzzle yang lain. Ada pasangan Kiyama Hiroto dan Midorikawa Ryuuji, lalu Someoka dan Fubuki. Ada juga kepingan bergambar Sakuma dan Fudou yang sedang berebut Kidou. Dan tak lupa kepingan begambar Tsunami dan Tachimukai di sudut sana.

Dan dengan ini Kazemaru dapat menyimpulkan satu hal: ternyata Fuyuka adalah _fujoshi_.

Tapi Kazemaru kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, saat ia melihat kepingan bergambar Haruna dan Kogure, serta yang bergambar Rococo dan Natsumi. Kemudian sebuah kepingan yang bergambar Aki dan Ichinose. Dan yang terakhir adalah Touko dan Rika (?).

Maka gambar-gambar ini membuat Kazemaru menjadi semakin bingung. Apa ini artinya Fuyuka menganut paham _tripairisme_? Ehem, maksudnya sama-sama bisa menerima pairing _straight, yaoi_, maupun _yuri_.

Ah, dasar gadis aneh. Yah, katanya sih semua wanita memang selalu aneh.

Namun bukan berarti Kazemaru tidak tertarik pada gambar-gambar imut buatan Fuyuka yang tertera pada kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ itu. Dari gambar-gambar imut itu, Kazemaru dapat mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Fuyuka memiliki bakat menggambar. Lihatlah betapa manisnya gambar-gambar _chibi_ itu. Bahkan Kazemaru (yang bukan seorang _fanboy_ apalagi _fangirl animanga_) mengagumi keimutan gambar buatan Fuyuka.

"Mengapa kau bisa menyimpulkan bahwa orang-orang yang kau gambar di _puzzle_ ini memiliki hubungan cinta?" tanya Kazemaru, memutuskan untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Karena aku merasakannya seperti itu," jawab Fuyuka sambil tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya mulai sibuk mewarnai gambar _pairing_ HirotoxMidorikawa.

"Eh?" Dan jawaban ambigu itu dengan suksesnya membuat Kazemaru bertambah bingung.

"Umm, begini saja. Misalnya pa-pasangan GoenjiEndou ini. Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti 'ini' pada mereka?" tanya Kazemaru. Agaknya ia terlihat agak kurang terima dengan pasangan vanila dan cokelat itu.

"Goenji-kun dan Endou-kun, mereka itu unik. Mereka sering kali dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing hanya melalui tatapan mata atau sebuah tendangan. Ketika sedang dalam masalah, perasaan mereka makin terlihat kuat. Ketika Endou-kun dalam kesulitan, Goenji-kun akan membantunya. Meski kadang cara Goenji-kun itu agak sedikit 'berbeda'. Sedangkan bila Goenji-kun sedang dalam masalah, Endou-kun akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyadarinya. Kemudian Endou-kun juga selalu punya cara untuk membantu Goenji-kun. Karena itu, kurasa ikatan mereka sangatlah kuat."

Fuyuka tersenyum manis, sedangkan Kazemaru ternganga. Bila dipikir-pikir lagi olehnya, ternyata memang benar juga. Goenji dan Endou seolah memiliki telepati sendiri untuk mereka berdua. Dan bodohnya, Kazemaru baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Wow, aku tak tahu bahwa daya pengamatanmu sehebat itu," puji Kazemaru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hiroto dan Midorikawa? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau mereka sedekat itu. Ya, mereka memang sama-sama dari _Aliea Academy_ sih..." Merasa keasyikan, Kazemaru menambah pertanyaannya. Kemudian gadis cantik berambut ungu itu menjawab pertanyaan Kazemaru.

"Kiyama-kun adalah seorang senior yang sangat baik. Ia yang pertama menyadarinya, ketika Midorikawa-kun merasa ragu dengan kemampuannya. Kemudian Kiyama-kun tersenyum padanya dan memberi semangat pada Midorkawa-kun. Di sisi lain, Midorikawa-kun juga sangat menghargai keberadaan Kiyama-kun. Baginya ia terlihat seperti bintang. Meski saat ini hubungan mereka lebih berorientasi pada persaudaraan, namun besar kemungkinan mereka akan saling jatuh cinta. Menurutku seperti itu." Gadis itu kembali tersenyum manis. Sekali lagi ucapannya membuat Kazemaru terhenyak.

"Wow... lalu bagaimana dengan Kidou, Sakuma, dan fudou?" tanya Kazemaru, lagi.

"Kalau kasus mereka, itu terlihat jelas sekali. Sakuma-kun sudah lama mengagumi sosok Kidou-kun sebagai kapten Teikoku. Sedangkan Fudou-kun tertarik pada sosok Kidou-kun yang bisa mengimbangi kecerdasan strateginya. Kesamaan pola pikir itu juga yang membuat Kidou-kun dan Fudou-kun cepat akrab di satu sisi. Sementara Sakuma-kun yang melihat keakraban mereka merasa cemburu. Fudou-kun sendiri malah berusaha memanas-manasi Sakuma-kun, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terlihat sangat tidak akrab. Seringkali juga kita melihat mereka berdua bertengkar karena memperebutkan Kidou-kun. Nee, Kazemaru-kun?"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada sosok Kazemaru. Mengantarkan seluruh aliran darah pemuda turquoise itu ke kepala. Menghasilkan sebuah efek berupa rona merah yang tipis di pipi Kazemaru.

"Lho, wajahmu memerah Kazemaru-kun. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Fuyuka sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tertawa garing sambil mengalihkan wajah. Ah, rupanya Fuyuka tidak selalu peka dalam masalah seperti ini.

"_Eto_... ka, kalau Ichinose dan Aki bagaimana? Kukira Ichinose akan bersama Rika," ucap Kazemaru, dengan nada suara yang sedikit tergagap.

"Tidak, kukira Ichinose-kun tidak menyukai Urabe-san. Mungkin aku hanya sekilas melihatnya, tapi kurasa orang yang disukai Ichinose-kun adalah Kino-san." Gadis itu berucap.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa merasa begitu?" tanya Kazemaru.

"Insting," jawab Fuyuka. "Hanya saja pandangan mata mereka begitu berbeda ketika saling menatap satu sama lain." ujar sang gadis ungu tersebut.

"Sementara Urabe-san sendiri lebih akrab dengan Touko-san. Kurasa mereka sangatlah kompak," lanjut Fuyuka. Ah, semi apa pula sekarang gadis cantik itu malah membicarakan tentang _pair yuri_. Apakah daya pengamatan Fuyuka tidaklah terlalu tinggi?

"Ha, ahahaha! Kau benar juga. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Tsunami dan Tachimukai ini?" tanya Kazemaru. Sedikit banyak ia bisa menduga kalau dua orang ini memang ada iya-iyanya sejak dulu.

"Tentu saja. Tsunami-kun selalu ceria, membawa Tachimukai-kun ke manapun ia pergi. Namun dalam keadaan tertentu, Tsunami-kun sangatlah bisa diandalkan. Tachimukai-kun juga jelas mengakui hal itu. Bahwa Tsunami-kun sudah seperti matahari baginya." Tutur Fuyuka sembari tersenyum lembut. Kazemaru setuju, agaknya dua orang itu memang selalu saling menopang.

Namun masih tak menyangka juga kalau ada orang yang akan melihat hubungan mereka dari sudut pandang seperti 'itu'.

Kemudian mata cokelat madu milik Kazemaru menatap pada sebuah kepingan puzzle lain, di mana terdapat gambra Someoka dan Fubuki di dalam sana. Ah, tentu saja. Bahkan Kazemaru tak kaget ketika melihat gambar ini. Habisnya kan...

"Mereka ini sudah _canon _banget!"

Kazemaru dan Fuyuka, saling menatap kemudian tertawa bersama. Bisa-bisanya mereka berteriak sekompak tadi. Yah, tidak menyalahkan juga. Toh Someoka dan Fubuki itu sudah jelas ada apa-apanya. Lihat saja tingkah Someoka sewaktu Fubuki tersenyum padanya. Dan kalian amati saja ekspresi Fubuki ketika ia membicarakan tentang Someoka. Kalau mereka sih, sudah jangan ditanya.

Mata Kazemaru kembali menelusuri sudut-sudut meja, kala-kalau ada kepingan lain yang lupa ia amati. Ah, ada di sana. Sebuah kepingan yang menarik hatinya. Tanpa ragu lagi, sang pemuda berambut turquoise itu mengambil sebuah kepingan misterius tersebut, melihatnya sekilas, dan—

Fuyuka mengambilnya. Dengan gerakan super cepat. Bahkan lebih cepat dari eyeshield 21. membuat Kazemaru melongo dibuatnya. Ah, jadinya ia hanya melihat gambar itu sekilas. Hmm, entah itu gambar siapa, yang terbesit di matanya hanyalah campuran antara biru dan ungu.

Biru dan ungu? Mungkinkah?

"Eh, Fuyuka. Boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Kazemaru. Ia ingin meyakinkan dirinya akan hal ini.

"Ya?" jawab Fuyuka, kini sibuk membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. Ruapanya gadis itu akan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa di antara kepingan _puzzle _tadi, tidak ada gambar tentang aku?" tanya Kazemaru sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Atau gambarmu. Aku tidak melihat ada gambar kita."

Dan Fuyuka terhenyak. Dengan wajah yang merona merah.

'Sebenarnya ada sih.'

"I, itu..." Fuyuka mengalihkan pandangannya. Melihat apapun tapi bukan Kazemaru. Sementara sang pemuda turquoise tersenyum maklum atas ekspresi itu.

Ekspresi itu... kepingan puzzle yang tersisa sebuah itu... tidakkah Kazemaru telah mendapatkan sebuah konklusi dari semua itu? Ah, rona wajah Fuyuka tadi, ekspresi tadi, debaran jantung yang baru ia rasakan ini...

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi, Fuyuka." Kazemaru memutuskan untuk berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Yah, lagipula tidak akan jadi masalah bukan bila Kazemaru tidak menyelesaikan puzzle-nya sekarang? Kita sisakan kepingan terakhir untuk nanti.

Sepertinya perpaduan warna biru dan ungu akan menjadi favorit Kazemaru— dan Fuyuka, nantinya.

**FIN**

**A/N: Yeah akhirnya fic request dari Lalaa-san selesaiii! X'D (maaaflamamohonmaafkansaia) Kayaknya ini Straight pertama saia lho~ (diinjek) **

**IchiFuyu, hahaha. Saia agak galau juga pas bikin fic ini. Gimana caranya kasih tipe romance yag tepat untuk mereka. Akhir-akhirnya malah bicarain pair lain lol.**

**Btw, 24 Juni nanti fandom kita ultah yang ke-2 lho! XD InaIre lovers akan merayakannya! Ada yang belum gabung ke grup fbnya? Silahkan hubungi saia atau yang lainnya bila ingin berpertisipasi! XD (hampir semua author fandom ini gabung di sana dan sharing~**

**Hurr, wanna RnR?**

**Last dimension will come**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
